Der Schlafwandler
by Adelheid von Domhardt
Summary: Ok, jeder auf dieser Insel hat irgendwelche Psychoprobleme... aber Sawyer war schon immer irgendwie anders. Seht hier exklusiv, was sich sein armes, gebeuteltes Hirn zurechtspinnt!
1. Chapter 1

Der Schlafwandler

Disclaimer: Weder Lost noch das hier verwendete Lied gehören mir.

Wie komme ich auf diesen Müll: Ich hab das Lied gehört und dachte, das würde doch gut zu Dr. Warmduscher passen… Hm… 'gg'

Sawyer war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er vor einer Sekunde noch am Strand gesessen und in einem Paperback aus seiner kleinen Wrack-Bibliothek gelesen hatte. Er erinnerte sich zwar im Augenblick nicht an den Titel des Buches, aber das war schließlich auch nebensächlich – denn der Ort, an dem er sich jetzt befand, war definitiv kein sonniger Strand auf einer namenlosen Insel.

Sah eher nach einem 50er-Jahre-Club aus: Ein gewaltiger, mit rotem Samt behangener Raum, schwarz-weiß gefliester Boden, eine kleine Bühne vor einem Meer aus leeren Stühlen und Tischen, in dem Sawyer saß, irgendwie verschollen zwischen all den vergessenen Möbeln.

Er atmete hörbar aus und strich sich angenervt ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Diese SCHEISS Insel!" entfuhr es ihm.

„He!" sagte eine Stimme irgendwo hinter ihm. Erschrocken fuhr er herum – und sah sich Jack gegenüber.

„Was machst DU denn hier, Doc!"

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, daß man nicht flucht?" fragte Jack zurück, während der Bühnenvorhang plötzlich nach oben rauschte und Musik ertönte.

Sawyer holte tief Luft, um ihm zu sagen, daß er sich gefälligst verpissen solle, aber jemand kam ihm zuvor – Kate!

„Hit the road, Jack,…" sang sie provozierend, verpackt in ein zu enges rotes Abendkleid, während hinter ihr auf der Bühne zwei vermummte Gestalten an altmodischen Mikrophonständern tanzten und den Background übernahmen. Sie trugen rote Burkas, aber aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte die Verkleidung an fehlgeleitete Ku-Klux-Klan-Mitglieder…

„… and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more…"

Jack trat näher heran, während Sawyer nur ungläubig starrte, und antwortete: „What you say?"

Kate wiederholte: „Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!"

Das brachte den Doktor ziemlich aus der Fassung. Ja, es verleitete ihn sogar dazu, nun selbst zu fluchen: „Oh woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean, you're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen!" Als er die schockierten Blicke der Background-Tänzerinnen bemerkte und Sawyers schadenfrohes Grinsen, gab er aber sehr schnell klein bei: „I guess if you say so, I'll have to pack my things and go…"

„That's right!" skandierten Kate und ihr Chor und verlangten ein weiteres Mal: „Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!"

Als ob er nach seinen freundlichen Worten etwas anderes erwartet hätte, wiederholte auch Jack: „What you say?" und bekam abermals zur Antwort: „Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!"

Also versuchte er es mit Schmeicheleien: „My baby, listen baby, don't you keep me thus away, for I'll be back on my feet someday!"

Dafür allerdings war Kate überhaupt nicht zugänglich. Sie machte ihm ziemlich schnell klar, daß ihr völlig egal war, ob er seine Probleme demnächst in den Griff kriegen würde oder nicht. „Don't care if you do or misunderstood, you ain't got no money, you just ain't no good!"

Sawyer, der sich mittlerweile mit sehr zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck wieder hingesetzt hatte und das Schauspiel beobachtete, schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte nicht vor Kate gekniffen. Aber natürlich war das genau das, was Jack schon zum zweiten Mal tat: „Well I guess if you say so, I'll have to pack my things and go…"

Diese lasche Haltung und die vorangegangenen Beschimpfungen und Einschleimversuche schienen aber nicht gerade zur Verbesserung der Laune der Sängerinnen beizutragen. Eine der beiden Vermummten riß sich die Burka herunter, während sie ihre Kernaussage verdeutlichten: „That's right! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!"

Shannon kam unter dem Schleier zum Vorschein. Shannon im Bikini.

-Hmpf, warum nicht Kate im Bikini?- ärgerte sich Sawyer, verfolgte aber sehr aufmerksam, wie Jack mit dem Gewand beworfen wurde und schon wieder, sehr verzweifelt, fragte: „What you say?" nur um ein weiteres Mal zu hören: „Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!"

Während dieser immer wütender herausgeschmetterten Zeile wurde Sawyers frommer Wunsch dann doch noch wahr – Kate riß sich das Kleid herunter, bewarf Jack damit – UND hatte einen Bikini drunter.

Es hätte Sawyer eine Warnung sein sollen, daß es jetzt nicht mehr besser kommen konnte… aber wie so oft in seinem Leben schoß er die Winke des Schicksals völlig in den Wind. Immerhin bekam man so einen Strip nicht jeden Tag und vor allem nicht kostenlos zu sehen. Und er war ja nicht allein: Auch der gute Doktor konnte angesichts dieser geballten Weiblichkeit nur noch stammeln: „Well…", und die Mädels feuerten sofort ein „Don't you come back no more!" nach – und auch die letzte Background-Sängerin begann sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen.

Sawyer beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl vor.

Er hatte schon überlegt, wer sie wohl sein könnte. Vermutlich wieder diese Rousseau, die neuerdings überall auftauchte und jeden nervte…

Jack versuchte weiter mit einem „Ah, what you say?" im Gespräch zu bleiben, bekam aber nur Burka Nummer zwei ins Gesicht und ein „Don't you come back no more!"

Blind entschuldigte er sich: „I didn't understand!"

Darauf folgte ein weiteres: „Don't you come back no more!"

„You can't mean that!" quängelte er unter dem schweren Stoff.

„Don't you come back no more!"

Schließlich hatte er ihn sich heruntergezerrt, wurde noch schnell ein lahmes „Oh, now, baby!" los, das wiederum von einem „Don't you come back no more!" kommentiert wurde – und sah, weshalb Sawyer schon seit ungefähr zwei Minuten am Stück schrie, als würde er aufgespießt: Die zweite Background-Sängerin war niemand anders als Sayid.

Sayid im Bikini.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Chapter 2

Der Schlafwandler

Disclaimer und weiteres: siehe Teil 1

Sayid starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Lichtung. Er überlegte, ob er Sawyer vielleicht etwas zu hart rangenommen hatte während der Asthma-Spray-Krise.

So ein Verhalten war jedenfalls nicht normal.

Sayid kannte das Phänomen des Schlafwandelns. Und ihm war auch klar, daß Menschen, die davon betroffen waren, meist nicht vollständig bekleidet waren.

Aber…

So wie Sawyer gerade im Tiefschlaf, in Unterhosen, mit geschlossenen Augen, mitten auf einer Lichtung zu einer Musik zu tanzen, die nur er hören konnte und dabei leise zu schnarchen… DAS ging entschieden zu weit!

Sayid warf einen letzten schuldbewußten Blick auf Sawyer, drehte sich um und rannte los, um Jack zu holen.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Schlafwandler

Disclaimer und weiteres: siehe Teil 1

Und hier, als Zugabe,der vollständige Text von „Hit the road Jack" von Ray Charles – das englische Original:

KATE

Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!

JACK

What you say?

KATE

Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!

JACK

Oh woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean, you're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen! I guess if you say so, I'll have to pack my things and go.

KATE

That's right! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!

JACK

What you say?

KATE

Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!

JACK

My baby, listen baby, don't you keep me thus away, for I'll be back on my feet someday!

KATE

Don't care if you do or misunderstood, you ain't got no money, you just ain't no good.

JACK

Well I guess if you say so, I'll have to pack my things and go.

KATE

That's right! Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!

JACK

What you say?

KATE

Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more!

JACK

Well…

KATE

Don't you come back no more!

JACK

Ah, what you say?

KATE

Don't you come back no more!

JACK

I didn't understand!

KATE

Don't you come back no more!

JACK

You can't mean that!

KATE

Don't you come back no more!

JACK

Oh, now, baby…

KATE

Don't you come back no more!


End file.
